


The Feel of Silk

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Willow remembers the first time she ever touched silk





	The Feel of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Touch for the 30 in 30 challenge at nekid_spike over on LJ

A loving smile curled Willow's lips as she watched Spike sleep beside her. His blonde hair was tousled and mussed, she couldn't resist reaching out to stroke the soft curls. Spike was always so meticulous about gelling and combing his hair back that she had been surprised to discover a curl to it. 

His hair slid smoothly through her fingers like finely spun silk, it drew her attention to other parts of Spike and Willow let her hand drop to his caress his shoulder and drift down his back.

A hot wave washed over her, colouring her cheeks when she found herself remembering the very first time she had truly touched silk, when her hand and slid between Spike's legs for the first time and she had taken his cock in her hand. Goosebumps popped up over her skin as she remembered she had watched him as she had stroked him, looking for direction, wanting to do it just right for him. His lovely blue eyes had half closed and he had quivered in her palm, a deep rumbling growl vibrating in his throat, causing her to become wet between her own legs. 

Sliding down into the bed Willow wrapped an arm tighter around Spike's shoulder kissing him lightly. He didn't open his eyes but he did make a satisfied sound in the back of his throat, opening his lips against hers, inviting and encouraging her kiss. 

As his tongue touched hers, Willow pressed herself into the cool silk of his skin with a sigh; Spike was silky soft and delicious all over.


End file.
